This invention relates to the general field of pesticides, and is particularly concerned with the production of insecticides for the control of household insects and crop insects, particularly the latter.
It is known that derivatization of the nitrogen atom of carbamate esters by different functional groups such as acyl, as disclosed in Fraser, J., Clinck, G. C., and Ray, R. C., J. Sci. Food Agr. 16, 615, 1965, dialkoxyphosphinylthio, as disclosed in Fahmy, M. A. H., Fukuto, T. R., Myers, R. O., and March, R. B., J. Agric. Food Chem. 18, 793, 1970, alkyl- and arylsulfenyl, as disclosed in Black, A. L., Chiu, Y. C., Fahmy, M. A. H., and Fukuto, T. R., J. Agric, Food Chem. 21, 747, 1973, aryl and alkylcarbamylosulfenyl, as disclosed in Fahmy, M. A. H., Chiu, Y. C., and Fukuto, T. R., J. Agric. Food Chem. 22, 59, 1974, and Fahmy, M. A. H., Mallipudi, N. M., and Fukuto, T. R., J. Agric. Food Chem. 26, 550, 1978, generally results in compounds of high insecticidal activity but of lower mammalian toxicity.
Derivatization of methamidophos (O,S-dimethyl phosphoramidothiote), an organophosphorus compound of high toxicity to both insects and mammals, has been limited to acyl groups as disclosed in Magee, P. S., Res. Rev. 53, 3, 1974. The N-acetyl derivative of methamidophos (acephate) is a commercial product of high insecticidal activity and relatively low mammalian toxicity.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel class of stable sulfenyl derivatives of phosphoramidothioate esters which are effective pesticides, and procedure for preparing same.